


'Till Death Do Us Part

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Vernon are getting married.





	'Till Death Do Us Part

"Is everything ready?" Seungkwan asks his wedding organizer, Seokmin.

 

The other man just smiles at him. "I already confirmed the venue, and the flowers are also confirmed on that day. I'm still contacting the catering to arrange the menu, but overall, I think it looks great."

 

Seungkwan sits down on the couch. "Why does it feel like something will go wrong? Is this normal?"

 

"I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me yet," Seokmin chuckles. "You're handling this just fine. In fact, you're one of the few that is not really panicking during the whole preparation process."

 

"I'm panicking on the inside, and I have the courtesy to stay polite so I do not really take it out on other people. I usually do on Vernon, though." 

 

"Please don't. If you always take it out on him, there might be no wedding to prepare and go to."

 

"Hey! Don't joke like that!"

 

"I'm just kidding. I know that you both will not break apart, I've known you two for several years," Seokmin rubs Seungkwan's back. "You'll both do fine. You're gonna go through with this and then live as a married couple."

 

"Are you sure that I can do this?" Seungkwan asks with worrisome voice.

 

"Yes, I am sure that you can." A deeper voice suddenly radiated the room, and when they both looked up, it was Vernon.

 

"Hey," Seungkwan greets him with a peck on the cheek. "How did you hear that?"

 

"The wall on our apartment are not really soundproof. Plus I can hear you worrying from meters away." Vernon chuckles at his fiance.

 

"And that's why you're meant to be," Seokmin stands up from his seat, and smiles at the two. He always smiles, it's in his nature. "I'll go ahead for you to have your time together. Let me know if you have concerns."

 

Vernon slumps down on the couch beside Seungkwan. "Hey, how's the preparations going?"

 

"It's hectic, but it's good that Seokmin guides me through it," Seungkwan tells Vernon, then Vernon scooches nearer Seungkwan to be able to massage his temples. "How about you? How is the invitation giving?"

 

"It's going well. Mom is helping me in giving it to our family members. Sofia teared up when she opened the invitation and saw that she is not your sort-of maid of honor. See, she wants to help you, and not her own brother," Vernon sighs as he remembered that scene. "In terms of our friends, all of them received their invitations, of course it was personally delivered. Your sisters and the other people that we wanted to invite also received theirs."

 

"You're doing your job great, I'm proud of you." Seungkwan smiles at him. 

 

"I just have a question though," Vernon sits straight. "Are you sure that you do not want to invite your parents?"

 

Seungkwan sighs. "I mean, I want them to be there. They're my parents. They put up with me and everything. Hell, they brought me in this world. Of course, I want them to, but remember the night when we told them that we are together? I do not want to see them giving us looks of their disapproval during one of the greatest moments that can happen to both of us."

 

"But what if they change their mind about us? Won't that be worth the try?" 

 

"I know my parents. They look like they're the softest people in our household, but they're not. Once they decide on something, they stick to it. And since they decided to not approve of us, I think that they will not approve of it in any way."

 

Vernon remembers the time when they first went to their house. At first, he thought that the family would welcome them. Would tell them that everything would be alright even if the majority would not approve of it. But as it turns out, they are one of those people. After that, they started ignoring Seungkwan. They would still give his necessities, but in an overall sense, that is not enough. And that continued until he stepped out of their house to live on his own.

 

Vernon also remembers Seungkwan crying to him about these things. Those countless nights where he would just rest his head on Vernon's shoulders or thighs then he would cry his eyes out, telling him that his family does not love him because of who he was. He also remembers Seungkwan recounting the times when he was in high school that he had to ignore, and eventually, hide the fact that he liked boys more than he did in girls because he knows that his parents would not approve.

 

"You know what, let's not think of that. That can cause additional stress. Let's just cuddle and rest, okay?" Seungkwan asks him, and he just nods.

 

Seungkwan hugs Vernon as soon as he lied down on the bed. "I'm so happy and thankful for you, you know? Like, you were there when no one was around. You were there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on. You were also there for me when I wanted food late at night," Seungkwan chuckles. "There are many things that I'm thankful for, but nothing can top you. And I'm also thankful for the things that you have done for me. May it be a small or a big thing, I'm really grateful."

 

"What's with the sudden epiphany?" Vernon tells, and Seungkwan just hits him. 

 

"I do not know, to be honest. Maybe my marriage hormones are alive and kicking, I don't know. But those things I said are true."

 

"I know. I can feel it. And do not worry, I feel the same way too." Vernon kisses the top of Seungkwan's head.

 

"I love you." Seungkwan says.

 

Vernon replies. "I love you too."

 

\---

 

Vernon wakes up at seven in the morning, knowing that he has an important errand to go to. Seungkwan is beside him, still sleeping and snoring (but it's cute). He pokes Seungkwan's cheek, and this makes the other open his eyes a bit. He scrunches his nose and rubs his eyes, then he gets up. "It's too early, why are you all dressed up?"

 

"I have an overnight errand to Jeju, and I really need to go. Sorry if I was not able to tell you. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

 

Seungkwan suddenly jolts up to stand. "Are your things prepared already? Your toiletries? Your clothes?"

 

"Chill, I already prepared them a while ago." Vernon laughs.

 

"Take care of yourself, okay? You still have a wedding to go to." Seungkwan jokes and Vernon immediately catches up to it.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to attend," Vernon smiles. "I need to go now, the flight is in about an hour and half."

 

"Wait, I'll just change my clothes and drop you off there." Seungkwan walks towards the closet but Vernon stops him.

 

"You don't have to. I can handle myself," Vernon utters. "The thing I want you to do is to lie down there and rest, okay? I know you're tired."

 

"You sure?" Seungkwan assures.

 

"Of course." 

 

"Call me occasionally, okay?" Seungkwan yells, and Vernon nods. The next thing that Seungkwan knows is he hears the door click.

 

\---

 

Vernon arrives at Jeju, and drives for about an hour. He reaches a familiar neighborhood, and as soon as he reached the house with a blue door, he stopped his car. He punches his chest, and puffs some air. His breathing is kind of unstable right now, but there's no turning back. He reached this point already, so why not continue with it anyways?

 

He steps out of his car, and takes heavy steps towards the door. He repeatedly whispers to himself that he can do this, that he can get over this, but there are no amount of words that can comfort him. He lifts up his hand to knock, but he can't put himself to. He stays in that position for a while and his arms start to tense up. His knees also started shaking. 

 

He takes a huge breath, and he calms himself. He can do this. He wants to. He has to.

 

He knocks on the door and hears a faint shout saying 'coming!' 

 

He fixes his clothes, and he prepares for the things he has to say.

 

The door opens, and there displays Seungkwan's father shocked with the unexpected visitor. Vernon smiles a bit. "Good day, Mr. Boo. Is this a great time to talk?"

 

\---

 

Vernon and Seungkwan's parents sit down on the living room. Mrs. Boo offers him something to eat or to drink, but he politely declined, saying that he won't be there that long.

 

"The reason I am here is because of this," He brings out the wedding invitation from his coat pocket and puts it on the center table. "Both of you are aware that Seungkwan and I are in a relationship, and now, we decided to get married."

 

"We are aware of that. His sisters told us." Seungkwan's mother speaks up. Seungkwan's father nods, but he remains stoic.

 

"Originally-" Vernon got cut by his ringing cellphone. When he looked at the caller ID, he sees that it is his future husband. "Excuse me for a moment." 

 

"Hey." Vernon says as he answers the call.

 

"Have you arrived there?" Seungkwan asks. 

 

"Yeah. I wish you were here with me, you would've loved the weather."

 

"Why, what's the weather there?" 

 

"It is sunny but it's not that hot. It's also windy."

 

"The weather there is pretty much the same with the weather here," Seungkwan chuckles. "You might forget but Jeju is still a part of Korea."

 

Vernon just snorts. "So what, are you finished with your errand?" Seungkwan asks.

 

"Not yet, but I'm almost done. You know what, if I can reach the flight later, I might be there by afternoon night time."

 

"Oh really? Should I prepare us dinner?" 

 

"If you really want to, get Mingyu to guide you. You might burn down the kitchen."

 

"You really hurt my feelings, Chwe Vernon," Seungkwan chuckles on the other line. "But in a good way."

 

"I should drop this call. I know you're busy. Just tell me what time are you getting home. I love you!" Seungkwan says.

 

"I'll text or call you. I love you too." Vernon says then he hears the beep. He goes back to the place where he was sitting a while ago, and he sees Seungkwan's parents reading the wedding invitation. He sits down, and he breathes. 

 

"As I was saying, originally, Seungkwan does not want you to be there. He said that because of the reactions that he got from you when he told you that we were together, he does not want to invite you anymore." Vernon says.

 

"If he does not want us to be there, then why are you here?" Seungkwan's mother asks.

 

"Because I know that he still wants you to be there. To celebrate with him. To have fun on his special day. I know that he deeply wants you to be present on that occasion, to accompany him towards the altar," Vernon pauses. "But most of all, I went here because I love him and I want him to patch things up with his family. It has been a long time and I know that he just wants to hug you, to talk to you about what happened to his day, or what made him angry or happy during the week. And he cannot do that without you and him fixing things up. I know he's scared and just gathering up the courage to talk to you, but if I would wait on him, I think it would take him forever to do so." 

 

"There's the invitation. You can go to the wedding. Or not. It is your decision," Vernon stands up. "But I still hope that you will think about what I said. Thank you and have a great day." He bows, and leaves the house. 

 

He walks towards his car when he hears someone scream his name. When he turned, it was Seungkwan's father.

 

"Mr. Boo?" Vernon asks.

 

"Can we talk on the porch?" Seungkwan's father said, and Vernon just nodded. They both walked to the porch awkwardly. No one dared to utter a word because they know that there is nothing they can talk about.

 

Seungkwan's father sat on the chairs there, and Vernon sat on the swinging bench. "I wanted to talk to you about Seungkwan."

 

"To be honest, the moment I saw you two together, I knew that one day, you would reach this stage in your lives where you would get married and create your family. I know that your love for each other would fight all odds," Seungkwan's father paused. "I also know that I and his mother acted poorly upon knowing that. I know that we shouldn't but at that time, we didn't knew what we were thinking. I guess that it was because of the shock of knowing that our son is you know, gay. At that time, we were mad at him because why was he like that? Why did he need to be like that especially in this society that does not really accept those kinds of people? We tried to think of reasons why. We even tried looking for ways to revert him back."

 

"But when he left this house, that's when we realized that we were wrong. Completely wrong. We were wrong in blaming him. We were wrong because we got mad at our son. We were wrong in thinking that he will never be the same Seungkwan we knew. We were wrong because we turned out backs during the times that he needed us the most. And now years had passed, and we haven't had the chance to apologize for it. We do not have the guts to. We do not have the face to face him with."

 

"I want to apologize for the way that we acted during those times. I want to apologize for everything that we did. But most of all, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to thank you for everything that you did to our son. Thank you for those times that you were there for him when we weren't. Thank you for being there for him when we turned our backs at him. And now, I want to thank you for this opportunity that you have given us. I am thankful that you came here, and gave us the change to fix things up with our son. I know that you going here takes a lot of courage, and I applaud you for that."

 

"Now that you did this, and now that I knew that you have clean intentions to my son, I give you our blessing," Seungkwan's father smiled at him. "And I thought about what you said earlier, and yes, we will be going to your wedding."

 

Vernon cannot talk because of the tears forming in his eyes. He still does not believe the turn of events that's unfolding in front of him. Seungkwan's father gestures him closer, and the next thing he knows, Seungkwan's father is hugging him while gently rubbing his back.

 

\---

 

The days flew fast, and the day of the wedding has arrived. Everyone, most especially Seungkwan and Seokmin are frantic about this day. Everything needs to go perfect or else, Seungkwan would lose his mind and would blame himself for everything. 

 

Seungkwan and Vernon are dressing up in different rooms because there's a saying that the couple should not see each other moments before the wedding or it will turn into bad luck. Seungkwan, being the superstitious person he is, practiced this. Vernon has no choice but to follow because, well, he does not want the wedding to turn into a bad luck, and besides, there's nothing to lose if they follow it so they did (the truth is, Seungkwan threatened him to follow it or else, he wouldn't have a groom to be).

 

Now in Seungkwan's room, Minghao, his stylist, puts on make up on his face. He's busy writing his vows while Minghao strokes his cheeks with his brushes. 

 

"I would love- no, it sound wrong. I love it when you- ah, it sounds bad." Seungkwan kept on writing then erasing the things he wrote on his sheet of paper. There are two balled papers in the trashbin, filled with Seungkwan's handwritings. Seungkwan breathes out loud.

 

"What seems to be the problem?" Minghao asked him.

 

"I can't write my vows." 

 

"No one said that you need to do so." 

 

"But I want things to go well, and I want to memorize it before the ceremony starts." 

 

"You know, I had the same concern during my wedding. I almost used up an entire yellow pad booklet just to write my vows to Josh. And in the end, I didn't get to use them anyways," Minghao tells. "Piece of advice, tell him what's in your heart. It'll be more sincere that way." Seungkwan just nodded, still feeling nervous about the vows.

 

A few minutes after that, they both hear a knock on their door. Minghao opened it since he was the one standing, and then Vernon came in. 

 

"What are you doing here? I thought we were not allowed to see each other unless we're on the different sides of the altar." Seungkwan asks Vernon, and the latter just gives him a warm smile.

 

"I have a surprise for you." Vernon then covers Seungkwan's eyes.

 

"Make sure that I would be surprised, okay? Because if not, I would literally kick you on the shin." 

 

Vernon then calls Seungkwan's parents to enter the room. "Okay, remove the blindfold."

 

Seungkwan removes the blindfold then he opens his eyes. Then he sees his parents after so long. He tears up upon seeing that they are well. Good thing Minghao used waterproof make up.

 

"Seungkwan..." His mother whispers. She then walks closer towards him and gives him a tight hug.

 

"Son, we're sorry for the things we've done. We're sorry for everything." His father also started tearing up as he joined the hug. It was a hug full of forgiveness, and happiness.

 

Seungkwan' mother lets go, and wipes off her son's tears. "Shh, shh don't cry that much. Your tears might run out and you won't able to cry later."

 

"I'll leave you now." Vernon smiles at them, and he returns to his room.

 

"Why are you suddenly here? I thought that you did not receive any invitations." Seungkwan asks his parents.

 

"Vernon told us to go. And we do not want to miss the wedding of our only son. Regardless of who he will be marrying." His mother smiles.

 

"Speaking of the wedding, I want to walk you to the aisle. Is it okay?" His father asks.

 

Seungkwan smiles and nods. "Of course, dad. I would be happy if you do." 

 

\---

 

The wedding started off with the flower girls, ring bearers, bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honors, and of course, the groom walking down the aisle. It was a small ceremony, just with their families and friends. 

 

Seungkwan was accompanied by his parents during his walk. They were all smiling at each other, but of course, he smiled wider when he saw Vernon waiting for him at the altar. Well, it was not an altar, it was more like a table with design on it. 

 

"You're lucky with him. Not all of people would go to that measure just for the person he loves." Seungkwan's mother says, and he just nods, preoccupied with his thoughts.

 

They all reach the altar, and Seungkwan's father puts Seungkwan's hand to Vernon's waiting hand. "I wish you both the best."

 

His parents went to their seats and the ceremony started. But Seungkwan did not really care. All he does while the minister (they called it like that for it to sound good) talks is to get lost in his thoughts.

 

"Now let's hear their vows to each other. Vernon?" The minister stops talking, and gives the microphone to him.

 

"Seungkwan, it has been how many years since I started falling for you, and yet everyday feels like the same from that day I heard you sing during the singing competition during college. Right then and there, I knew that I want you. It took me a while to confess to you, and when I did, that was the start of the best days of my life," Vernon pauses. "I'm thankful for you acting like the sunshine of my life. I'm thankful for the constant nagging about the clothes I wear, and the constant advices that you give me. I'm so thankful for you, and I'm so happy that I got to meet you. I'm happy that we are together. I love you so much, Boo Seungkwan. I mean it. Cross my heart, hope to die. 'Till death do us part." Vernon chuckles while tearing up.

 

"To be honest, I do not know what I would say or promise to this precious human being because I might take it back someday, or I may not live up to it," Seungkwan says. "Actually, I was worried about what I would say at this moment to the point where the trashbin in my room is filled with crumpled paper. But there is someone who told me that I just need to say what's in my heart, so here it goes.

 

"Vernon, after all the years, after all the struggles, after all the weird laughs and petty fights, I'm also thankful for you making everything work out, and for going an extra mile just for me to be happy. I just also want to say that I'm thankful for you. For staying even I want to grow individually as a person. For teaching me what really love means. As a kid, I did not really want to get married, but because of you, it made me dream about this moment right here. It made me realize that love really makes us to things that we think we do not want to. It mkaes us move in so many ways that the brain cannot understand," Seungkwan pauses to wipe his tears. "I cannot promise you that we would always be happy because I know that it won't happen. I just promise you that I will be there no matter what happens. I'll be there to support you, to be a shoulder to cry on, to kiss you goodnight, to wipe your tears, and to be the father of our children. I love you so much, and I will always do so. 'Till death do us part."

 

They both exhange their rings. "With the power vested with me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The minister says, and they turn to peck each other on the lips. 

 

Seungkwan hugs Vernon. "Thank you for bringing my parents here. And thank you for making me the happiest man on Earth."

 

Vernon faces him, and smiles. "It would always be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> i was heavily inspired by the song "marry your daughter". like when i heard it on the car radio, i told myself that i should do this, and this was the result!


End file.
